Guess Who!
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: it a crossover! red versus blue and the world of pacific rim or the opposite or both :) well stop reading my crappy summary and get to the story shoo shoo!
1. Chapter 1

Church woke up and looked at his clock it said three he groaned and got up he made his way to Missouri's room rubbing his eyes.

" Wake up rookie." He said turning on the light he saw her curl up into a tight ball.

" No I don't wanna." She said gripping the blankets Church rolled his eyes and stepped into the room.

" Come on rookie this is part of your training get up." He said snatching the blankets off her revealing messy poofy hair and darkened skin. She had on an orange tank top with blue trims same with the shorts except the opposite.

" Uhhh fine." She groaned sitting up rubbing her eyes. Church nodded.

" Get your armor on we're scouting."

" You mean spying on the reds again? They never do anything but stand around and talk."

" You never know." He said walking out she rolled her eyes and flopped back on her bed.

" COME ON ROOKIE WE'RE BURNING DAY LIGHT!"

" IT AIN'T EVEN LIGHT OUT!" She yelled back slipping her armor on

" ROOKIE!"

" DONT PUSH ME CHURCH!"

" WHATEVER ROOKIE!"

" MY NAME AIN'T ROOKIE! ITS MISSOURI, **_CHURCH_**!" She was a little grouchy due to churches bickering this morning she slipped the last piece of armor on the walked to Churches room. she knocked " Church are you done yet."

" Caboose put it down." She heard from the other room she walked towards the noise. " Ow * muttered curses*." Missouri ran in and saw Church on the floor with a gash on his chest he didn't have his armor on for some reason.

" Church what happened?"

" Caboose didn't know it was me so he tried to stab me." He said dabbing it with a piece of cloth. She gave him a perplex look

" Okay that's not like him and you need stitches." She helped him to the infirmary and grabbed a first aid kit. Church sat on the counter.

" Do you know what you're doing right."

" 4 years medical school now shirt off." He smiled and winked she rolled her eyes and looked at the wound. " I need to clean it." She poured alcohol on it and he flinched and muttered curses, she pulled out a needle and some thread and started stitching it after a few minutes she put some gauze on it " There all done!" She looked up and realized how close she was to his face she blushed and put the needle and thread up. " Would you like some pain killers?"

" Yes please."

" Okay let me get it for you." He walked back to his room and waited. She was in the middle of getting him some water, she set the cup down and looked in the medicine cabinets she looked and took out some pain killers. She walked out with the pills and water and knocked on his door, he called her in he smiled at her she blushed making her cheeks a slight pink color. " Um here's your pain killers." She handed him two pills and the water

" Thanks." He swallowed the pills and chased it down with water.

" Now you need some rest." He nodded and laid down she tucked him in stared she started to blush and Church hugged her she let out a small yelp. After he had finished hugging her he stared at her and grabbed her wrist.

" Stay please?" She looked at him in shock but then it turned into a loving look.

" Sure Church." She said pulling a chair next to his bed. Church just started to drift off to sleep then they heard a huge crash from outside Church got out of bed Missouri jumped slightly at the crash, she has already took her armor off and set it by Churches, Church grabbed her hand and ran out side.

" What did you do this time?" He asked a bit annoyed. Missouri's grip tightened and she looked up at the Giant machine standing before her, Church was chewing out Caboose, Missouri tapped his shoulder he looked at her a bit annoyed from Caboose, he then realized some thing was wrong. She pointed and the machine before her Church looked up at the robot it knelt down and looked at Church and imitated a smile.

" HI I'm Gipsy Danger."

* * *

Guess who's back, back again. Yes it tis the one and only Gipsy Danger from pacific rim she's here for you Church!

Church: OH GOD!

Me: No not really and may I remind you guys that I am the wonderful Agent Missouri and no I have not been to medical school lets just clear that up now I'm way to young to be in collage but I plan on going! And I hope you guys liked it leave me a review

Church: Don't mess with me Missouri there's a Giant Metal Kaiju Killing Machine in front of me!

Gipsy: HEY!

Church: AH IT TALKED

Missouri: Awwwe Church you afraid of a sweet heart?

Church: NO! Wait what?

Missouri: You'll find out next chapter until then I'll see you guys and girls later.

Church: Wait Find out what?

Missouri: Hush and wait until next chapter!


	2. Family Reunion

Hey guys Missouri here umm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter but this chapter is longer so enjoy!

Church: Oh GOD WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!?

Missouri: Lets find out shall we?

Church: * Gulp*

* * *

Church paled as the robot spoke again.

" And you are?"

" Y-you're Gipsy danger? The Gipsy Danger!" Missouri exclaimed

" OH COOL WE GOT A NEW ROBOT!"

" NO!" She whacked Tucker in the back of the head. " This is Gipsy Danger show some respect for my sister."

" What?"

" Yeah, Me and Gipsy knew each other for a long time!" She said happily " Its nice to see you again Gipsy."

" I Missed you Missouri-" Striker came out of nowhere

" Yeah, Chuck has had his panties in a bunch about you he wont stop talking about visiting you or how you will come back or just something about you." Striker said crossing his arms annoyed Missouri looked at the Jaegers and she started to cry tears of joy. Striker looked down at her. " Oh come 'ere Shelia we missed you so much." He said kneeling next to Gipsy and spreading his arms out she ran over to Striker and tackled him knocking him over along with Gipsy. They laughed as she transformed into a Jaeger and squeezed them tight. Missouri had forgotten what she looked like as a jaeger. She had orange stripes and was blue like Gipsy but she had the angel wings like Striker and Gipsy's conn pod.

" Wow instead of looking like a sister you look like a daughter."

" Well, I do have Plasma cannons, Chain swords, Missiles, and Striker's sting blades." She said blushing and imitated a smile.

" Come on before I have to hear anymore of Chucks bickering." Striker said Grabbing her hand. She stopped and looked at Striker.

" No I cant go with out my other family." Striker looked back at the blues.

" You mean those wankers?! Are you kidding me?!"

" Striker Eureka I refuse to go unless I take them." She said a little annoyed from Strikers remark. Striker gave in he couldn't say no to either one of them.

" * sighs* Fine you can take them."

" Thank you Striker!" Striker blushed a little and she ran over to the blues. " You guys ready to go?" She said imitating a smile.

" YAY FEILD TRIP!"

" Bow chicka bow wow."

" Bow chicka Honk honk!" Missouri smiled as they climbed on her hand.

" Are you coming Church."

" Hey Missouri, and we found someone named Washington." She looked at Gipsy

" Really h-he's alive! Oh no we need to go now!" She said excitedly she looked back at Church and gave a pleading look. " Come on church."

" Yeah church lets go see Wash."

" YAY LETS GO SEE WASH!" The reds ran over

" WASH'S ALIVE?! I'M COMMING TOO!" Grif said hopping on her hand and Simmons followed by Sarge. Church gave in.

" Fine let me go get my armor."

" YAY!" Everybody cheered a few minutes later Church came out with his armor on and climbed on her fingers.

" Okay now sit down guys." They nodded and did as told. They started walking and Gipsy walked beside Missouri.

" So' what have you been doing for the past four years." Missouri sighed.

" Well I've been fighting aliens and trying to find Washington, speaking of which How long has Washington been there?" Gipsy looked up at the sky for a moment then looked at her and beamed.

" Two years now!" Missouri looked down at the guys they had these looks on their faces that let her know that they were upset. Caboose got mad and ran at Missouri's chest to hug her but he hit a button and music started playing.

" _I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you. I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do. Just don't deny it, don't try to fight this and deal with it that's just part of it. If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind cuz I swear I don't care. I try to make you see my side, I always try to stay in line, But your eyes just see right through, that's all they do. I'm getting buried in this place, I got no room you're in my face, Don't say anything just go away. If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind, cuz I swear I don't care. I'm changing everything cuz you wont be there for me, I'm changing everything cuz you wont be there for me. ( this was a solo) If you were dead or still alive, i don't care, I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind, cuz i swear i don't care. If you were dead or still alive I don't care , I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind cuz I swear I don't care, at all._ " They listened in utter silence as the song ended. They looked up at Missouri if she could she'd be crying she looked down at Caboose who was still hugging her she held them all close and they hugged back all except for Sarge he was patting her hand. To her surprise Gipsy and Striker were hugging her and the reds and blues too. She loved them all and would do anything to comfort and protect them.

" Now how about we go to the shatter dome?" Gipsy asked still embracing the former Jaeger. She nodded and they continued their trek to the shatter dome. An hour later they arrived at the shatter dome. Missouri set the reds and blues down and all three Jaegers turned human again only for Missouri to be tackled by Chuck and the rest of the shatter dome. She laughed as she received lots of love from everybody they squeezed her well mostly Chuck but she enjoyed it.

" I Missed you where have you been?" Missouri looked around she took Chucks hand and ran over to the reds and blues.

" I've been fighting aliens with these guys!" She said happily. Chuck looked at them, Then Missouri saw five particular people running at her. She ran towards them and gave them huge hugs.

" MISSOURI! YOU'RE BACK!" She buried her face into them as they gave her the warmest hug ever she purred as she looked at her Jaeger friends.

" CHERNO, CRIMSON, TACIT, CYOTE TANGO, AND ROMEO! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

" DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She heard another familiar voice she turned around and saw Raleigh one of her Ex piolets. She tore away from her Jaeger friends and to her father and tackled him.

" I WON'T EVER." She whispered to where only he could hear it.

" That's my girl." He said hugging her " I missed you. And do you know a Washington guy?" He asked with a perplexed look. She nodded furiously into his chest. " Do you want to see him?" She nodded and jumped on Mako.

" Hi My little jaeger." She cooed Missouri nuzzled into her neck.

" Hi mama." She then turned to Raleigh " I'm ready to see David." She said a little choked up She called the reds and blues over and she followed Raleigh and they stayed close to her so they wouldn't get lost, they looked at the walls and everything else. They stopped and Raleigh knocked on a door

" Who is it." A voice called.

" Its Raleigh and you have some visitors." They heard shuffling and the door opened his eyes widened at the sight of the reds and blues. They all tackled him starting with Missouri she, well, linebackered him to the ground then the reds and blues jumped on top of her and hugged tightly.

" Wash where you been we thought you were dead."

" Well, no I needed to get off the grid."

" You could've told us!"

" I didn't want them to come after you I couldn't live with myself knowing that you guys were hurt." Missouri blushed and hugged his chest tighter he hugged them back as best he could.

" Just don't do that again please." She said trying to squirm the men got off of each other and helped Missouri and Wash up.

" Okay I wont." He said smiling he had his helmet off and was blushing. She missed him dearly she couldn't believe he was alive.

" How about we celebrate for this little family reunion." She heard a voice from behind her it was Herc she walked up to him and hugged him.

" That would be nice." She said nuzzling.

" I missed you too. Now lets go get the other piolets shall we?" She smiled and ran down the hall.

" SASHA AlESKIS! I'M HOME!" Herc laughed as he walked in the direction she ran in he heard laughs from the hall.

" HAHA its nice to have you back comrade Maze!" aleskis said bear hugging her she laughed.

" We missed you so much Missouri Cherno especially." She said also hugging her.

" I missed you guys too and I'm not leaving again ever." She said smiling. She looked over and saw her Jaeger companions. " HEY! GUY'S LETS GO HAVE SOME FUN!" She said walking over to them after the Russians bear hug.

" YEAH!" And they all ran with Missouri and Gipsy in the lead. When they came back their was laughing and food she saw the reds and blues having fun with the techs, piolets, and each other. Missouri loved it this was truly her home where she belonged she was interrupted from her thoughts by Sarge throwing Grif.

" Sarge what have I told you about throwing Grif?!"

" Not too!" He was clearly drunk.

" And What are you doing?"

" Not too!" Missouri rolled her eyes and went over to Grif.

" You okay?" She asked softly. Grif looked at her and smiled.

" You're pretty." He said Missouri blushed realizing he was also drunk

" Okay come on get up." She said helping him up. Grif stumbled a little then he regained his balance then smiled at her kissing her on the cheek then walking back over to Sarge who then threw him again and laughed about it. She blushed then went to join the party with her team. Tucker pinned her against the wall with a drink in his hand and the other on the wall.

" Did you know. Did you know that you look hot." She rolled her eyes and went over to Church. Everybody was apparently drunk she liked it when Church got drunk, he was a real sweet heart, then there's Wash he was the one that tries to do crazy things, it was very amusing to witness. She giggled nothing like home.

* * *

Missouri: See Church was that so bad.

Church: I- I Think you're beautiful

Missouri: Awwwwweeee Church is drunk.

Wash: I KISSED GIRL AND I LIKED ITTTTTT!

Missouri: Awwwwwee Wash is drunk toooooo! Well I got to get these guys to bed until next chapter I'll see you later.

Wash: THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICKKKK!

Church: Good job buddy. * Claps*

Missouri: Okay guys lets go.

Church: Okay Pretty lady.

Wash: okay okay i might have a problem i- i think this pretty lady just talked to me.

Missouri: Come on wash time for bed!

Wash: i Don't wanna!

Missouri: Stop Bothering the readers and go to bed you're holding up the chapter.

Wash: Okay pretty lady * looks at audience* Bye!

Missouri: You're breaking the fourth wall come on!


	3. Chapter 3

Wash woke up in his room full of reds and blues and a curled up Missouri by his side he just laid back down next to Missouri and purred. She felt the rumble from his chest and rolled over.

" You're a jaeger too?"

" Yeah," He said purring a bit louder. " Why?"

" How long have you been a Jaeger?"

" For the past year now." He said squeezing her tighter.

" Did they do the same to you as they did to me?"

" Maybe, when I showed up they asked me if I knew you and I said yes, they asked me if I wanted to see you again and I said yes, they said they had to do something to me and the next thing I knew I was talking to EL, then I was three stories tall looking at these tiny humans."

" The same happened to me except the part about questions." She said drifting back to sleep." Good night I'm exhausted." She said closing her eyes and rolled over then Wash pulled her closer they both purred and drifted to sleep together not thinking about anything like the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed O.o Missouri woke up at eight and looked around she couldn't move due to Washes tight grip around her waist. Wait she slept with Wash? Or did Wash sleep with her? She didn't know all she knew is she put them to bed and she hit the hay herself then she remembered Wash telling her about how he became a jaeger. She face palmed and tried to get out of his grip but failed miserably. She couldn't do nothing since he too was a jaeger. She looked around no reds and blues.

" Wash wake up the reds and blues are missing!" Wash looked at her then turned to see if what she was telling him was true, he saw no reds no blues. His eyes widened and he let go of her waist falling on the floor. He got up and looked around the room, still no reds and blues, Missouri looked around and turned into a half jaeger, she put her visor down and ran out the room into the shatter dome to see all them on the floor lifeless. She stared in horror." WASH I FOUND THEM!" Wash ran to her in his half way form he looked at the reds and blues with sadness then in realization.

" Their turning into Jaegers." he said looking at Missouri, Missouri looked at him.

" How long until they wake?" She asked shaking slightly.

" Any Minute now." He said looking at them.

" How do you know that?"

" Because it takes an hour for the process to be completed and they've been dead for about an hour it looks like." He said as they started to move they coughed and Wash immediately sprang into action he fireman two men at a time outside all men were outside before Missouri could even make a move. Then the men woke up and started to freak out. Then they started screaming in pain as they transformed into a jaeger. She walked over to wash and transformed into her jaeger along with Wash. The men started to freak out even more now. Missouri sounded her blow horn the men looked at her

" Good now that I have your attention welcome to the Jaeger world where you will be protecting humans and destroying giant aliens that come from what we call a breech in the pacific ocean. I will be your Jaeger instructor." The men calmed down a bit and looked at the black and yellow jaeger with wings.

" Now that we have established that its time to meet your new partners." Wash said looking at each and everyone of the men. " Missouri will you do the honors."

" With pleasure." She said standing silently crossing her arms the men looked at her.

" What is that sposed to do?" Simmons asked.

" This." Missouri said as the rest of the jaegers came.

" I see we got new recruits of different color." Gipsy said looking at the dark Blue Jaeger that was lighter than Romeo but a shade darker than hers it looked like Striker too. Tacit looked at Coyote then back at the rest.

" You mean we have to train these weaklings through a series of test?"

" HEY WHO YOU CALLING WEAK GIRLY?!" Sarge said annoyed.

" That was test number one: Friendly insults. And you apparently failed the first test." Tacit smirked Sarge mumbled something and crossed his arms.

" Hm," Missouri said putting her hands on her hips. " Grif how you feeling buddy."

" I feel like I want to do something why?"

" Because that's what we're going to do. Follow me"

" AWWWWWWWE SOME ONE'S GONNA KISS THE DONKEY!" Cherno said following Missouri to the new training room for jaegers.

" Okay," Missouri said walking into the training room and closing the door after everyone was in. " Here's da rulez if you win against your opponent you move to the next one until you get to me." She said standing in a corner having her back lean against it. " And if you don't win you'll have to fight the same person the next week until your training is over." She said smirking. " Now Coyote and Grif."

" Wait What?"

" You heard me You and Coyote Tango." She said thumb pointing at the brown jaeger who, was at the time, popping his neck and knuckles. Grif gulped and stepped forward.

" You Got dis Grif!" Donut called cheerfully

" You can do it!" Simmons called

" HA HA DIE GRIF!" Sarge laughed

" Get him Buddy!" Caboose called

" Keep your eyes on the prize Grif." Tucker called imitating a wink to Missouri.

" And for that Tucker you, me training floor after Grif."

" Bow chicka bow wow."

" DONT YOU UNDERSTAND SHE WILL KILL YOU!" Cherno said Shaking him

" Come on Grif you can do it!" Church said crossing his arms

" PROTECT ME CONE!" Grif flew to the wall and slid down.

" So I guess I win. Cool!" Coyote beamed getting back in place.

" Tucker its your turn me you now." She said walking the other jaegers looked down as if praying for him to survive the fight. Tucker walked onto the court with Missouri looking at him quite calm.

" You're So dead dude!" Coyote said laughing slightly

" OHHH BRO I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE." Romeo called

" Okay two words. you're. dead." Tacit said crossing her arms

" Well it was nice knowing ya mate." Striker said smirking

" BYE!" Gipsy beamed

" I don't think you're going to make it." Crimson said crossing all three of her arms.

" OHHHHH YOU'RE GONNA KISS THE DONKEY!" Cherno exclaimed.

" She's pretty good Tucker I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." Wash said a small imitated smile across his conn. pod.

" How do you know she's so good?" Tucker asked knees buckling.

" I've watched the memories of the others of her killing kaiju's it's pretty hot." Missouri blushed at his remark she knew he wasn't thinking. Tucker got in a fighting stance. Missouri looked at him and stood there.

" I'm waiting."

" On second thought let Sarge go."

" YEAH BRING IT ON GIRLY!"

" Okay hit me."

" With pleasure." Sarge ran at Missouri and swung at her she dodged it and punched him in the gut, then kneed him in the face. When he lifted from her kneeing him she kicked him to the wall and he slid down and got back up with dents, He charged at her again she dodged his right hook and drop kicked him. She then grabbed his arm and held it as if she was going to break it and put pressure on it Sarge screamed out in pain.

" OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!" Missouri nodded then let his arm go she turned around to talk to striker and gipsy then Sarge tried to Hit her from the back she smiled and elbowed him in his chest knocking the wind out of him.

" Don't try to hit me from behind it never works." She said you could hear the smirk in her voice. Sarge was still on the ground gasping for air he huffed through his ventilation and calmed down a bit then walked over to his team mates.

" I TOLD YOU SOME ON WAS GONNA KISS THE DONKEY!" Cherno said with his hands in the air as if he was motioning for a field goal. They all laughed at his remark.

" Okay next is... lets see how about Tacit and Tucker."

" YES! Finally a chick that will be easy to beat."

" Uh tucker you know out of the jaegers she's ranked second." Tucker froze.

" I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE GOING TO KISS THE DONKEY!" Cherno exclaimed.

" Yeah, that's right, right under my rank. Have fun!" She said as Tacit walked out on the court stalking Tucker.

" Oh Boy."

" You got it Ronnie!" Coyote said beaming

" YEAH! TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS!" Gipsy yelled

" SHOW HIM WHOS BOSS TACIT!" Striker said almost going on the court and punching him until Cherno stopped him. She Imitated a smile at Tucker.

" You Ready?"

" NO."

" GOOD!" She hissed and charged at him. She kicked him in the face he flew back " Too easy." She said walking back to her place next to Coyote.

" Okay this should be interesting to watch uh Gipsy and Church." Gipsy pranced over to the middle of the court and waited for Church.

" I'm waiting Church!" She said happily. Church Looked at her.

" Okay." He said running to her she grabbed him and threw him into the wall, then she tried to upper cut him but he grabbed her hand and tried to throw her, she followed the momentum and landed on her feet throwing Church across the room. He fell and got right back up and tackled her, she took his face and brought it to her knee Church grunted in pain as he got back up, and swept her feet from under her, she fell on the ground and muttered curses as he kicked her to the other side of the room. She didn't stay down for long, she picked herself up and ran at him with her chain swords out. Church looked around for any weapons but didn't find any so he made an x with his hands and braced for impact until, the hit never came he looked up and saw swords blocking her swords, he had pictured similar swords to what had come out of his hands he pushed her swords away and looked at her if he could smirk he would've been smirking.

" I See you got your weapons." She said taunting him.

" I guess I do." He said charging at her she sliced his arm and leg just like she had been when she was at the breach from Raiju. She didn't slice his leg off completely but just enough to limp.

" GIPSY! ENOUGH!" Missouri said walking over in between them she saw Church with a missing arm and little leg and screaming in pain. Missouri looked a Church then at Gipsy.

" You could've killed him. We're not here to kill them we're here to train them, I know that this would earn everybody a few dents but I didn't want anyone to be killed."

" I'm Sorry." Gipsy said retracting her swords.

" Its okay Gipsy, I know that you were just defending your self." She said helping him up " Wash I need your help I don't want to hurt him. And Crimson I know you have no problems with limbs so follow us to the infirmary with Churches arm."

" Yes ma'am!" She said picking up his arm and wiggling it in Tacit's face, tacit looked at it and backed away. Crimson laughed as she followed Wash and Missouri.

" There is something wrong with her."

" I just think she has a screw loose."

" That could be it."

" Maybe."

* * *

Missouri: well that was fun!

Wash: I think they working on him now.

Missouri: Guess what Wash?

Wash: What?

Missouri: I video recorded you singing I kissed a girl!

Wash: WHAT?!

Missouri: YEP! * Shows him video*

Wash: OH LORD.

Missouri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wash: * Blushes* UUHHHH

Missouri: he he Awe don't be embarrassed wash I thought your little dance was cute!

Wash: *Blushes even more*

Caboose: HI GUYS!

Wash and Missouri: AHHHHHH!

Caboose: AHHH! A GIANT PERSON!

Missouri: Stop you're breaking the fourth wall!

Caboose: BUT THERE'S A GIANT FACE RIGHT THERE YOU DONT SEE IT!

Missouri: * Looks at audience* Yeah you do have a giant face.

Wash: Can we end this chapter already?

Missouri: WASH KISSED A GIRL AND HE LIKED ITTTT!

Wash: * blushes*

Missouri: HE TASTED HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK!

Wash: * Face redder than Sarges armor*

Missouri: Wait I wear cherry chap stick O.o

Wash:* Face palms* I know.

Missouri: Wash did you kiss me last night and then decided to sing about it?

Wash: Maybe.

Missouri: OH LORD BUT THE VIDEO WAS STILL FUNNY!

Wash: Missouri.

Missouri: Okay okay... WASH KISSED A GIRL AND HE LIKED IT TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK!


	4. Chapter 4

As they made their way back from the infirmary Missouri felt something poking her back. She turned her head to see Crimson poking her with Churches detached arm.

" YOU DIDNT GIVE THAT TO THEM!"

" NOPE!" She said hiding his arm behind her back.

" Don't poke me with it again."

" Yes Ma'am!" Missouri did a head toss and continued to walk she felt another poke.

" What did I tell you Crimson?" Crimson was making her way to the infirmary she felt another poke ' _sensor field.'_ She poked back and Wash jerked slightly

" Hey what was that for?" He asked looking at her Missouri laughed

" That was for poking my back."

" Whatever." He said imitating an evil smile. He pushed his sensor field over to her and touched her wings softly. She looked at him and gapped at him.

' O _h no you just didn't touch my wings!'_ She said over her conn. pod

' O _h but I did._ ' he responded. She growled with her engine then the growl died down and turned into a purr. She felt his sensor field brush against her wings as if rubbing them, she started to purr even louder as it brushed against her waist making small circles, she growled her engine and pushed his sensor field away she knew that was wrong they heard the alarm for a Kaiju Missouri ran to her post along with Crimson who was running from the infirmary.

" Okay listen up jaegers, three Kaiju two cat fives and one cat four heading for Hong Kong city your piolets will be here in a few. STATIONS!" All 8 Jaegers scrambled to their stations.

" What about me Herc?" Wash asked perplexed.

" To your station."

" But I have no piolets."

" You can piolet yourself we need you out there, and protect Missouri and Eureka we need them to carry the pay load to the breach again."

" WHAT?! Are you serious remember the last time we did that Striker, Gipsy, Crimson, Cherno, And Missouri died remember?"

" Yes but EL will help them we need to save both worlds from destruction once again."

" I don't want to live without her, she is the light and fire of the reds and blues, she is our family if anybody should carry the pay load and sacrifice it should be me."

" I'm sorry Washington but I'm afraid that wont be an option." He said looking down. Wash looked down and walked to his station next to Missouri.

" Hey, whats wrong wash Herc has his panties in a bunch?" She asked with a soft laugh Wash looked up at her and smiled she was a beautiful jaeger he just hoped it wasn't the last time he'd see that familiar light blue and orange armor.

" I guess."

" Hey cheer up man you got some piolets! Here they come now." Wash looked at the people, siblings, he could tell by the way the played with each other. The Girl had long black hair and green eyes the man had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. They climbed in his coon. pod and got hooked up.

 _" Initiating drift in 5...4...3...2...1..."_ Wash said as he jerked in to their memories both happy and depressing. He jerked back into reality and looked at Missouri she was jerking back into reality too she smiled.

" How do you like having piolets?"

" Its... Different." Wash said smirking Missouri laughed.

" Be careful Jasmine might take over." Missouri said moving against her piolets will and punching him lightly in the arm.

" So the girl is Jasmine. Who's the boy?"

" That's my uncle Yancy Becket."

" Ok so Jazmine and Yancy are my piolets."

" Yes be careful with them I hold them dearly in my heart."

" Yes Missouri who are your piolets?"

" Well since I just got back Raleigh and Mako are mine for now me and Gipsy take turns with them and sometimes switch them up with friends its complicated."

" Hey Missouri are ya gonna lead us into battle or sit around talking to ya boyfriend?"

" Yes and he's not my boyfriend Eureka."

" That's what you'll say now but later you'll be like oh come ere Washy let me kiss your face!"

" Shut up Eureka." She said as Striker howled with laughter along with the rest of the men except for Wash and Coyote, they kinda looked at each other and shrugged. Missouri walked in front of the group with the rest of the women, she knew she had a little crush on Wash she just wouldn't admit it. Her cheeks grew warm and she took out her chain swords and sting blades ( You Know the gap in Strikers sting blades well she can make it to where her chain sword can come out of there.) She looked down at the water and elbowed something hard it sprung up and screamed in pain it was orange?

" Ow MISSOURI WHYYYYYYY?"

" Grif what are you doing out here?"

" Trying to take a nap." Missouri face palmed.

" You cant be out here its dangerous there are Kaiju as we speak swimming in these waters." Grif got up holding his stomach.

" I'm sure Kaiju aren't that scary I mean come on you're telling me that Kaiju's are so scary that humans cant look at them and when they do they freeze from fear?" Missouri nodded. " PSSSH I'm not scared of no sea critter." Missouri looked at him and turned him around to a smiling Kaiju in his face it looked like Otachi and Leatherback must be a their daughter, it had leather backs crown and Otachi's horn thingies, she had a long tail, hidden wings, Sharp talons, And razor sharp teeth. Grif Froze and starred into her eyes it looked at him side ways and sat down not really knowing what to do, then it looked at the rest of the jaegers and wagged her tail she didn't want to hurt them?

" Hey Raleigh the bogie is not attacking it playing we need to contact the shatter dome."

" Okay Missouri, this is very unusual to see a Kaiju this playful." Raleigh said contacting the shatter dome.

" Missouri, can you scan her." Mako asked eagerly.

" Yes but what good would that do?"

" We can find out why it's so playful and not so aggressive." Missouri nodded and scanned the Kaiju that was playing with Cherno.

" Its not mature, its just escaped? apparently she was abused and always wanted to play. And the kicker is that there is no aggression found." Missouri reported to Mako.

" This ain't right it should at least have some aggression. We need to get it to the shatter dome."

" Got it." Missouri said nodding and turning to the other jaegers. " Okay listen up I need striker, Cherno, and Crimson to take the Kaiju and Grif back to the shatter dome. The rest of you follow me and keep your motion sensors on they could be under water swimming." Everybody nodded and did as told. They walked for a bit then Missouri held up a fist to the group telling them to stop. She looked around then pointed two fingers left and two fingers right. Tacit and Gipsy looked at each other and nodded and ran into their positions. Missouri gave the move forward sign and Wash and Coyote followed, She stopped them again and she turned and looked down and took her plasma cannons out and shot the water a Kaiju wailed in pain sprang out of the water and charged at her knocking her over. She followed the momentum and slung it to Gipsy. She stabbed it and ripped its arm off, It roared and another Kaiju sprang out of the water knocking Wash off his feet. Missouri Growled with her engine and ran over to Wash and threw the Kaiju off of him.

" You okay?" She asked holding out a hand. He nodded and took her hand.

" Thanks." He said looking at her.

" Hey, WASH STOP FLIRTING AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE KAIJU THATS RUNNING AT US!" Yancy yelled snapping Wash out of his trance. Missouri looked at the Kaiju and stuck her plasma cannon down its throat on accident and shot, blowing its stomach out it died and fell in the water. They ran together and attacked the other Kaiju. Wash Stabbed it with his sting blade, the Kaiju had a prehensile tail and it jabbed through its leg making Wash screamed out in pain with his piolets. Missouri cut the tail off and kicked it against a rock near by and punched through it with her swords out.

" You cant hurt my friend and get out alive." She said cutting it right through the middle. She retracted her swords and ran over to Wash who was still screaming in pain. " Wash stay still Tacit, Gipsy hold him down!" They ran over and held his arms Missouri took a hold of the tail and Wash screamed and thrashed. " Wash! WASHINGTON! DAVID." She climbed on top of him " David. Look at me," She said grabbing his conn. pod " We need you to stop thrashing and stay still if you don't we wont get it out and it'll go deeper in to your leg." Wash looked into her visor and nodded. She climbed off of him and grabbed the tail while Tacit and Gipsy grabbed his arms. Missouri pulled the tail out of his leg and threw it, then helped Wash up. Pushing with her sensor field to his leg and rubbing it lightly in circles he eased a little and got up with the help of Missouri and Gipsy and walked back to the shatter dome to the infirmary that held Church. ' _Be more careful'_ she said over her conn. pod.

' _I should be saying that to you little miss danger.'_

 _' Hey you're the one that almost had his leg cut off.'_

 _' You're right, but you're the one I would've lost it for.'_ Missouri blushed and continued to the infirmary, Gipsy smiling the whole time.

* * *

Missouri: YEAH RIGHT! HE JUST SAID THAT TO BE NICE * Blushes*

Gipsy: RRRRIIIIGGGHHHHHHTTT.

Striker: WASH AND MISSOURI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Missouri: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Striker: Oh yeah, prove it he told me he was crushing on you.

Missouri: SHUT UP EUREKA BEFORE I DROP KICK YOU!

Striker: You ain't gonna do nothin'

Missouri tackled striker and commenced to beating him.

Gipsy: * Laughs* I think she meant that she'll see you next chapter.

Striker: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Missouri: I TOLD YOU! * Hits Striker some more *

Gipsy: Haha someone kissed the donkey.

striker: Uncle! UNCLE! GIPSY HELP!

Missouri: NOOOOOOOOOO UNCLES!

Gipsy: Ruh ro * runs out of room*

Striker: GIPPPSSSSSYYYYY YOU FLAKER! AHHH OW!


	5. Captured pt 1

The red and blue jaegers were freaking out when they saw the others turn into human.

" I WANNA BE HUMAN AGAIN!"

" HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

" HELP ME DO THAT!"

" AAAAAHHHHHHH GUYS THESE THINGS JUST CAME OUT OF MY HAND!" Everybody looked at Caboose then down at his hand then started screaming like girls again. Everybody except Sarge and church were screaming like girls but then they started screaming like girls when caboose took out his cannons.

" OH GOD RUUUUNNNN!" Church yelled running in a random direction everybody looked in that direction then at each other then back at Caboose and scrambled in different directions Caboose smiled.

" Oh I see we're playing hide and seek!" Caboose beamed. " I love that game! Ready or no here I come!"

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Church ran as fast as he could making random turns as he went then he bumped into Cherno.

" Sorry how do you turn into a human?" Cherno stared at him.

" Chuuuuuurrrrch! Chuuurch where are you!" He heard Caboose call from down the hall. He looked back at Cherno desperately.

" Come on man I really don't want to be killed again!" Cherno stared at him once more.

" Comrade Church you turn into human at will, you just need to picture it first but-"

" Thanks gotta go bye!" Church said running away. Cherno sighed.

" Its painful when you change from jaeger instantly to human." Cherno shook his head as he heard the screams of Church. He saw two blurs run past him towards the screams, one blueish blur and one black blur. He followed and saw a human Church on the floor unconscious Missouri turned into half way then human and looked at him.

" Is he okay?" crimson asked leaning in.

" Yes he's just blacked out from pain what happened?" Cherno looked at his jaeger companions.

" I told comrade Church how to turn into human but he was too busy running from big blue idiot." Missouri tilted her head

" Big blue idiot big blue idiot, hm, * Gasp then looks at wash*"

" Caboose." They said in unison Missouri turned half way and ran with Wash following they ran through the halls looking for him.

" Oh no he must be-" Missouri said stopping at the jaeger sized door.

" Outside." Wash finished they looked at each other and nodded they split up and started looking out side Missouri turned into a jaeger and stepped into the cold sea. She walked out until she was waist deep in the water she froze, she felt something lightly brush against her leg she shivered and turned on her motion sensors she felt something tug on her leg she sealed her air ports just in case then she yelped as something grabbed her leg Wash ran over to her and sealed his air ports he tripped and fell as he was running, Missouri stood there frozen from fear and shock. Wash immediately got back up and ran to her grabbing her hand right as he grabbed her hand she looked at him and said

" Help." Then she was pulled under Wash dove after her he heard the Kaiju alarms sound they have been for awhile he apparently didn't hear because he was day dreaming. Wash started to panick he grabbed her hand and tried to locate the thing that had taken her, he turned on his motion sensor and saw a tail wrapped around her leg the followed the tail up to a large body. Missouri looked at Wash with her sensor field pressed against her armor in fear and panic.

" Wash its- its Slattern whatever you do don't let go of me." Wash looked back at the large body it turned to him and smiled.

" Miss me Wash?" Slattern asked grabbing Missouri's waist. Wash looked at Slattern then his grip tightened on Missouri's hand.

" I wont let you take her." He said tugging slightly. Slattern smiled Missouri's turbine quickened and she looked at Wash.

" So you wont let her go will you well maybe I'll MAKE YOU!" He said digging his claw into his hand Wash screamed in pain and still held on with all his might. Slattern laughed and dug in deeper with his claw causing Wash to wail in pain he looked at Missouri sensor field tight around him in alarm. her hand slipped from his slightly.

" Missouri AAAHHH." He said as slattern turned his finger in the wound. " L-listen to me," Missouri looked at him fear washed over her as he continued to speak. " I-I'm going to let you go-"

" NO! Wash don't let him take me."

" LISTEN." He said looking her straight in the visor. " We will find you don't worry Maze it will be alright we would ahhh never let anything happen to you trust me." Missouri looked at him and squirmed a little fear filling her visor.

" I- I trust you Wash." She said as his grip loosened.

" Good AHHHH Missouri you're slipping." She looked at him and smiled slightly

" W-wash please don't leave me with him." She whispered as she let go of his hand letting Slattern swim with her. Wash tried to grab her with his other hand.

" NOOO MISSSOOOUUURRRRIIIII!" He screamed running after him. He ran in the direction they had disappeared in, he turned on his motion sensors but they were already off his radar he fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. " No She cant be gone." he cried.

' _Wash what's wrong?' H_ e heard tuckers voice over his conn. pod he continued to look down at the injured fist that he had slammed into the ground.

' _Washington what's wrong?' H_ e heard Gipsy's voice. He blinked with his visor and continued to stay silent.

' _Hey don't worry mate we have your location we're on our way.'_ Striker said signing off. Wash heard the rest sign off too he looked at the direction she had went in, he could hear the steps of his jaeger companions. They ran too him after sealing their air ports he was deep in the ocean to where if they stood two jaegers would have to stand on top of each other to reach the surface with their hand. wash held his hand close to him trying to stop the blood (oil) from spilling into the ocean

" What happened bro?" Striker asked puzzled. Wash looked at him

" Slattern." Wash said growling with his engine. Strikers visor flashed in realization he then looked at gipsy. She was shaking violently

" NO n-not him." she said stepping back. wash looked at the reds and blues they were stunned. there was a silence no noise but the waves above them crashing into rocks and other things. Sarge made fist and shook violently.

" You didn't do anything to save her." He said visor still glued to his feet. Wash snapped his head up to look at him.

" I DID TRY YOU SEE MY HAND?! SHE LET GO! I TRIED TO SAVE HER! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WERE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH CABOOSE! THAT KAIJU TOOK HER AFTER HE PRIED MY HAND OFF HERS WITH HIS CLAW! AND YOU SAY I DIDN'T TRY TO SAVE HER? YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!" Sarge looked up at him visor filled with anger. Wash stared into his visor with a glare that would send shivers up your spine Sarge lunged at him only to be punched in the face by wash. His armor changed shape but not color, he had the body of gipsy danger, a turbine, and the head of striker eureka. his sting blades came out and he looked at the other jaegers. " We will find Missouri even if it kills us tomorrow is the day we destroy the breach we will fight to the death."

" But wash that's crazy the breach is protected it wont allow you to get in unless you're a Kaiju."

" Remember the Kaiju we fought weeks ago?"

" Yeah why?"

" Because that's how we're going to get in."

" But there's only enough for three people that one was big enough for two." Crimson said putting her hands on her hips.

" I think I know where to find some." Wash said with a devious grin.

* * *

" NO!" Newt screamed protecting the specimens

" Come on Newt we need it." Wash said sternly.

" THERE IS NOTHING THAT IMPORTANT TO TAKE MY SPECIMENS!"

" Okay I got this. What if we told ya that Maze went missin'?" Striker asked stepping forward.

" Oh then I'd defiantly let you use them." Newt said easing a bit at her name. They looked at each other then back at him and crossed their arms.

" Well who do you see missing!" Gipsy said leaning in when she said it. Newt looked around then sighed.

" Fine use them." He said stepping out of the way. They took every specimen with them then went outside and set them down. Wash looked at all of them.

" And after this you will earn your jaeger names." The reds and blues cheered but then stooped when they saw Tex as a jaeger. Wash had sensed her field he turned around. " Hello Pharaoh, long time no see."

" Hey I was in the after life helping EL moron."

" Well, you could've made contact like Yancy."

" I was very busy sorry." She said crossing her arms " And I see that you got your jaeger Wash."

" I'm Lockdown now." He said looking very serious. She gave him a smirk

" Okay 'Lockdown' what do we do now?" He stuck a Kaiju brain on her shoulder flap. The red and black jaeger jumped and threw it, it landed on Romeo's head.

" Thanks for the help!" He beamed. Wash looked at her.

" Why did you put that on my head?!"

" Because we're going to the breach." Tex's visor flashed

" AGAIN?! you're insane lock you cant and where's Missouri?" She asked looking at them, the other jaegers exchanged looks then looked back at Tex.

" Well she was kinda of captured by a Kaiju." Tucker said scratching the back of his neck. Tex looked at everyone.

" Out of everyone it had to be her?" Tex said that last part a little louder.

" Quiet you might wake our piolets up." Tucker said whisper shouting.

" We need to give them our dog tags I know not all of us will make it out alive but at least our piolets will remember us who's with me?" Wash said putting his sting blade in the middle of the group Gipsy took out her chain sword and put it on top of washes, Striker took his sting blade out and set it on top of Gipsy's, Tucker did the same with his chain sword then Church took out his swords and put them on top of his then Caboose did the same he was in as long as Church was in. The reds put theirs in without hesitation along with the rest of the jaegers Tex stood there with her fist clenched.

" I Cant let you guys die without me." She said taking out her sword and put it in with the rest.

" For Missouri." Wash said looking at everyone.

" FOR MISSOURI!" They whisper shouted then ran to their rooms to get the notes that they wrote the night before. Wash looked down at his now healed hand and opened it letting the dog tag fall. He went to Gipsy's room and knocked, Gipsy opened it with a sad expression. He looked at her and then down at his hand she looked down at his hand and saw dog tags then realized it was her sisters, she looked at then and her vison blurred from tears. She gently took them from his hands and hugged them then nodded at Wash. He nodded and walked to his room, he took the dog tags off and got his note he then walked out of the room and to the siblings shared room, he looked at a sleeping Yancy and he was smiling in his sleep. Wash was glad he was having a good dream, he set his dog tags on his night stand and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him he sighed and walked to the meeting location.

Gipsy laid her and Missouri's dog tags on the night along with the note. She looked back at them.

" Good bye My steel blue girl and My golden boy." She said tears streaming down her cheeks. She closed the door and met with Wash and the others. A few minutes later everybody was there.

" You guys ready?" Wash asked. They all nodded then turned into a jaeger and followed. The blues felt their armor shift then change color, the same thing happened to the reds.

" Hey is it okay if you guys call me Sea Storm?" Tucker asked looking at his team mates. Church looked at him.

" Whatever just call me Praxas Omega dofus." Church said crossing his arms.

" Wait you got your jaegers already?" Wash asked looking at them surprised.

" Yeah, All except privet donut." Sarge said pointing at the jaeger in pink armor.

" Meh." Donut said crossing his arms. " It's probably late or something."

" Okay Tell me your names." Wash said looking at them.

" I already told you! Praxas Omega!" Church said annoyed.

" Well I'm Sea Storm." Tucker said shrugging.

" I'm Guardian Foxtrot!" Caboose beamed.

" I'm Fiat Tundra." Grif said imitating a small smile.

" I'm Myth Buster." Simmons said looking at Grif sideways.

" And I'm Titan Atlas." Sarge said saluting.

" Pharaoh when is Storm Shadow coming?"

" Their all coming soon lock."

" Good we're going to need the back up."

* * *

Just to let you know that Storm shadow is York, you will also see Doc, Sister, The Meta, and Lopez in the next chapter but for now this is all I got! until next chapter GIPSY DANGER AWAY!


	6. Captured pt2

Warning towards the end there is a **_LOT_ ** I repeat a **_LOT_** of screaming, death, blood, sadness, and violence at the end enjoy if you can.

* * *

Missouri shook in fear as kaiju came closer to her she pulled out her chain swords and looked at them.

" That won't work little Danger. Or should I say Shotgun Bravo." Slattern said smiling. " Leave her here with me."

" What are you going to do with her?" Otachi asked a bit concerned. Slattern snapped at her.

" WHATEVER I PLEASE!" His voice roared through their lair. Otachi shuttered and walked out of the room. Missouri watched as they left the room she started to shake violently in fear he looked at her and smiled an evil grin. " Awee look little Danger cowering in fear." He said getting closer she tried to stand and run but they had beat her to bad. Slattern laughed at her attempt to escape he grabbed her and pressed her little body against the wall with his much larger one, she shivered in fear and fought to say

" Wh-what do you want fr-from me?" Slattern smiled a smile that would melt your eyeballs from fear.

" Do you remember this?" He asked taking off his shirt to a scar on his chest with a X on his neck. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

" What are you going to do kill me!" Slattern smiled.

" No, way way worse Little Danger." He said making her look at him and pressed his lips against hers. She turned beet red from anger.

 _' Help me wash.'_

* * *

 _' Help me wash.'_ Wash looked around.

" M-Missouri where are you?!"

' _I'm in his lair help me please.'_

" MISSOURI! MISSOURI ARE YOU THERE!" Wash finally gave up hope the other jaegers looked at him.

" She was talking to ya through her conn. pod mate, it really come in handy when ya in a lot of trouble." Striker said looking down. Gipsy looked at Wash

" Where did she say she was at?"

" At his lair."

" Did she send you the coordinates?"

" I-I don't know I'll check" He said going through his data log he found a map looking thing at the bottom it said help. " SHE DID!" Wash said opining it he sent it to the others. " We're coming Missouri don't worry." He said to himself running. " Pharaoh."

" Yes sir?"

" How far out are they?"

" They're not far out about a mile or so Lock."

" Good KEEP MOVING!" He said running faster they followed and met up with 4 other jeagers.

" Hi nice to meet you I'm Storm Shadow human name York lets find Missouri."

" HI I'm Leatherneck Omega human name sister lets go find my girl."

" * Growls*"

" He said he's Strider Zeta and he wants to help." York said annoyed that EL did not fix his voice box in time.

" Hey every body remember me? I'm Doc! Jaeger name Impact Blitz."

" I am Lopez Jaeger name Omega Thunder. EL fixed my voice box to make me speak English."

" Glad You're back solider now get to moving we have a captured team mate on our hands MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Sarge said following Wash as they came near the breach. They all stopped at the top

" Oh my god there's like 19 kaiju guarding that thing!" Gipsy Whispered

" AWWWEEE Someone's gonna kiss the donkey!" Cherno whisper shouted.

" Well what do we do now mate?" Striker whispered saying his goodbyes over his conn. pod to everyone.

" I'm going to miss you guys." Pharaoh said running towards the Kaijus along with Tacit.

" Hey I know its not the time but can we be friends?"

" Sure Tacit." Pharaoh said charging at the cat seven

" Good bye my Friend."

" I hate goodbyes." Pharaoh said as she was stabbed by an evolved knife head. Tacit had managed to kill four of the smaller Kaiju but was eventually ripped apart by the cat 8 Coyote cried silently as she was ripped to scrap metal.

" The cleared most of it for us now, everybody on me we charge watch each others back ready. Go." They all charged as the kaiju's turned around. Coyote was furious at the cat 8 he went after it first and it grabbed him and dug its claws deep in his back. He screamed in pain

" For Missouri and Ronni." He said making himself explode. Everybody stuck their sword/sting blade in the ground as the water pushed against them clearing, they looked around.

" IT'S NOT OVER YET THE WATER STILL HAS TO COME DOWN BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Gipsy said as the water slammed into their backs. They shrugged it off and picked up the smaller kaiju bodies. Wash looked at the bodies then wondered what happened to the cat six, seven, and eight he knew that they had tougher skin than these small cat three and fours. Wash grunted and cut the bigger cat four in half

" Now we need someone to use this Kaiju brain." Crimsons face lit up with excitement and started jumping up and down.

" ME ME ME GIMME!" She took the specimen and set the oversized brain on her head and bobbed her head. They shared a laugh and looked at each other and nodded, Wash jumped in followed by the rest, they made their way deeper and deeper into the breech

" Okay her location is about a mile from here." He said pointing in the direction of a cave. " Lets hurry."

* * *

Missouri Kicked him and ran into the darkness to hide in half way since her jaeger was black ( No offense) why not? Slattern was groaning from pain then he started to laugh.

" You can't hide from me little Danger, I have recognized your sent so no matter how well you blend in with the darkness, I will still find you." Missouri cursed under her breath it must have been when he tried to kiss her neck. She looked around and put her visor up so he didn't get a hint she looked around.

" There has to be something to cover my sent with." She said to herself but found nothing. She ran and jumped on a beam and laid there for a second then the other kaiju came in and sniffed around. Otachi jumped on the beam and got on all fours Missouri's armor shifted and she found herself on all fours she looked at herself she was a wolf like figure with spiked shoulder blades with some other spikes for the spiked fur look on the back, She had sharp teeth and a nice tail. She looked at Otachi with a gleam in her eyes otachi looked at her and glared. Missouri Smiled and ran at her surprised at her speed she lunged and bit Otachi's neck she yelped and got out of her grip and ran. Missouri Smiled and jumped on to the other beams further into the darkness.

" One thing you don't know about a jaeger is a jaeger always finds a way." She said smirking as they followed her sent into the darkness. She kept quiet on her beam and flipped her visor down she dimmed it and looked at the kaijus. She landed on the floor without a sound and crept up on leatherback she felt her armor shift again and scratched his back, leaving a deep gash, Leatherback screamed in pain, she jumped on a beam and watched as the others ran over to him.

" Leatherback. Are you okay?" Otachi asked worried.

" Yeah, I guess." Otachi was furious.

" SHOW YOURSELF!" Otachi yelled.

" As you wish." She said landing on all fours.

" Now step into the light." She growled voice dark and low.

" Okay." Missouri stepped into the light and the Kaiju's starred in shock. She was a leopard with yellow markings now.

" YOU WERE JUST A WOLF!" Otachi exclaimed Missouri flicked her gaze to her.

" New upgrade I guess." Missouri smiled and disappeared. Slattern sniffed the air and pounced on her and started to punch her. She turned human and he punched her again after a whole lot of punching her face was bruised and bleeding. " Are ya done?" She asked sarcastically despite the pain and blood. Slattern growled and punched her again. Missouri laughed. " When they find me they will kill you." She said spitting up blood. Slattern punched her again.

* * *

Wash looked at the doors before him and kicked them open with brute force and without warning. The others jumped slightly and looked inside the room. Only to be greeted by Hisses, they hissed in response Washes sounding the most fierce. The Kaiju seen that they were out numbered to the called in some friends the cat 6, 7, and 8. Wash looked at the cat six that was beating on Missouri. His Blood/oil boiled and he felt his armor shift, Next thing he knew he was on all fours and growling. He realized he had a wolf tail and paws he growled and charged at the cat six on top of Missouri, knocking it off of her he bit its neck and ripped a chunk out of his throat. Blood splattered on his muzzle and he watched as Slattern gurgled and drowned in his own blood. Wash leaned in to his ear

" If you come back to life you'll regret it." Wash said as he walked away from his dying rival. He looked at the other Kaiju and Killed the other cat six ripping its head off the cat seven threw him against the wall. Wash Sprang to his feet and charged at it along with York. They lunged and ripped it apart it screamed in pain and tried to throw them off of it then Gipsy Pounced on it too and viscously tore it apart with her claws. After it was dead she helped with the cat eight, along with Wash and the others. Striker Pounced on it and stabbed it, it wailed in pain as she took him out of her shoulder, and looked at him and grabbed his legs making Striker's head hit the ground. He looked at Gipsy and imitated a smile Gipsy stared at him if she was human she would have been crying.

" I love you." He said as he was ripped in half. Gipsy screamed and fell to her knees The kaiju went after her but Wash Stepped in front of her with the rest of the team they got on all fours armor plating shifting and changing positions. They all charged at her Sarge went for the neck along with Donut and Grif furiously whipping their head side to side and they successfully took huge Jaeger sized bites out of her neck she screamed in pain. They spit out the meat and continue to rip her apart, Wash had jumped on her head and ripped half her face off. York ripped through her tail, Tucker was so furious he was ripping her guts out and throwing them.

" YOUR KIND KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS NOW YOU WILL DROWN IN YOUR OWN BLOOD!" Tucker yelled as her ripped her lungs out then everybody ripped into her thick neck making her scream in terror and pain. She fell in a pool of her own blood and gurgled trying to breath but failing. They all panted and sauntered over to Missouri who was in Gipsy's trembling arms. Wash picked up his pace to a trot and turned human he screamed since he didn't go half way first he didn't care, he ran faster than he had ever ran and slid next to a now sobbing Gipsy and looked at a lifeless Missouri, Washes eyes widened as he inspected her, Her shirt was torn exposing a bruised stomach and some cuts, one of her legs had a huge gash of the calf, He looked at her face and teared up. She had a bloody nose, and bleeding from her right eye the opposite eye was black, with a cut on her lower lip, and a bruise on the left cheek facing away from him.

He could tell that her jawline was fractured he looked at her knuckles on her right hand that were bloody her left arm had a bite mark on it. He went up to her neck and saw a x on it. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, he heard Gipsy screaming 'Missouri no' it was faint cause he was lost in thought. He started to sob loudly putting his head on hers, her eyes were closed and her body was cold. Wash sobbed louder as he realized she had a gash on her fore head, Gipsy was screaming louder and louder.

" MISSOURRIII!" she screamed with tears streaming. " NO!" She was trying to get out of the mens grip but they wouldn't let her go she turned around and hugged Church. He Remembered the time both teams did art together when Missouri had literally dragged them into the blue base to color with them. He smiled at the memory then the pain came rushing back making him hug Gipsy tightly. He looked up to see Wash carrying Missouri bridal style, they made way for him, he walked past them with her long poufy hair flowing as he walked, he dropped a nuke and told everyone to leave they did as told and Wash picked Missouri up and did the same right as the breech exploded.

He met every one with a sad expression and a dead Missouri. Raleigh and Mako Stared at their daughter Mako covered her mouth and sobbed hard and Raleigh hugged her tearing up as well. Chuck looked at her and realized his jaeger was missing his eyes where watering he slowly walked up to Missouri and Wash, he looked at her and started sobbing even max seemed sad. Stacker had a straight face and looked down Herc walked to his son and hugged him. Tendo looked down his jaw clenched, eyes closed, and fist balled. Wash went to the grassy hill she loved to go to watch the sunset and set her down in the grass and sat on his knees with everybody slowly approaching.

Wash looked at her face and smiled tears still streaming

" Even if you're dead with a hurt face, you're still hot." He said kissing her forehead. Her body glowed and disappeared into the sunset, he watched as the last bit of her body disappeared he stood up and started down the hill the others following. Wash made it to his room and started to unlock it, his piolets rounded the corner they had just heard the news they saw Wash and ran to him. Hugging and sobbing into his shoulders he closed his eyes letting tears slip from his eyes he wiped them away and looked at them and went into his room not intending on coming out. He laid on his bed and sobbed quietly to himself, he felt something under his pillow as he adjusted it. He lifted his pillow to find a note Missouri had wrote the day of her capturing. He opened it and it read,

 _Dear Lockdown or Wash which ever one you prefer,_

 _I don't know how to tell you in person but I figured I'd tell ya through a note so Here goes! I have strong feelings for you and I understand if you don't like me, I'd just thought that I'd tell you that to get it off my chest. I hope you feel the same way about me and if you do really love me than that's great I love you too Wash, and remember no matter what happens or how far away you are just know I love you with my heart and soul._

 _Love **always** finds a way._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Shotgun Bravo._

Wash laid back down with the note on his chest.

" I Love you too." Raleigh walked in and put something on his nightstand and walked out closing the door behind him. Wash sat up to look at the object he had put on his nightstand, He picked up dog tags and read her name on the front of one and flipped it over to find Gipsy's name, he flipped the other one over to knowing he'd find Raleigh's name but to his surprise, he found his name in cursive with a heart around it he put the dog tags on and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a bonus this is during the Capture Pt. 2 Missouri's death in her point of view.

* * *

 ** _Missouri's Point of view._**

I saw the doors fly open, and heard hisses they were Jaeger hisses. I know that loud hiss from anywhere its Washes! I tried to sit up only to be punched down by Slattern. I saw a black blur and smiled as his weight was lifted off of my stomach. Finally my stomach feels a lot better. I sighed and looked over at my sister and my crush ripping the kaijus apart the other kaiju fled heh cowards. I could only watch helplessly as the rest fought I saw my sister come up to me after Striker was killed. She held me in her arms.

" Shotgun you're going to be okay." Gipsy said tears stinging her eyes. I looked at her and smiled even though it hurt to blink.

" No I'm not going to be okay and I can accept that-"

" NO! DONT SAY THAT! I ALREADY LOST STRIKER AND I REFUSE TO LOSE YOU. YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN STRIKER YOU ARE GOING TO BE OKAY." Gipsy sobbed I smiled again.

" Gipsy love will find a way it always does and there is reasons why each jaeger died I already knew I was going to die EL Notified me that I was needed in the after life."

" B-But Shot you cant we need you here you are our leader and our best friend. You are the light and fire of this team without you we're nothing."

" Gipsy, I love you with all my heart. I * Coughs up blood and wipes mouth.* I want you to be happy and not sad when I'm gone please believe in me otherwise I wont come back." Gipsy looked at me as music started playing

 _Wise man say._

 _Only fools rush in but I cant help falling in love with you._

 _Shall I stay would it be a sin for I cant help falling in love with you._

 _Like a river flows surly to the sea darling so it goes some things are meant to be._

 _Take my hand take my whole life too for I cant help falling love with you._

 _Like a river flows surly to the sea darling so it goes some thing were meant to be._

 _Take my hand take my whole life too for I cant help falling in love with you._

Gipsy laughed a little.

" I can't imagine life without you."

" Gipsy I'll visit I promise I just want you to promise me one thing." Gipsy looked at me with a smile and tears streaming.

" Anything for my Little danger." she managed to say I could already feel myself slip in and out of consciousness.

" J-just promise you'll look after them." Gipsy's tears came more and more by the second.

" Look after who."

" Th-the Team I-m AHHH leaving it up to you to take care of them its your responsibility until I get back okay?"

" Yes. Would you like me to help Wash?"

" I would like that." I said as I lost consciousness.


End file.
